Chuck Versus Their Future
by jlynch
Summary: Three years after the events in Chuck Versus the Push mix, Chuck and Sarah are married.When Beckman sends the team to uncover the terrorist cell named Pinnacle. Chuck and sarah find that their world together will be changed forever.


Chuck Versus Their Future 

At an unknown warehouse in Hampton Massachusetts

There is a guy tied up in a wooden chair in the middle of room, the guy was in his early thirties and he was dressed in a black tuxedo. He quickly woke up and noticed that he couldn't move.

"Hey let me go, screamed the guy as he tried to slip his hands out of his bonds. All he could hear was the rain bouncing off the roof and he was surrounded by darkness. Then all of a sudden the metal door swung open and revealed a sexy looking woman dressed in all black and she has beautiful silk brown hair all the way down to her chest.

"Don't even bother getting out because you will tell us what we want to know and then you will have a quick painless death!"The woman walked up the tied up guy carrying a knife.

She pressed the knife against the man's throat allowing him to feel the cold metal against his flesh.

"Now tell me who is the human intersect?"Asked the woman as she pressed the knife harder against his throat.

The tied up man took a big gulp and then prepared himself to respond to her threat.

* * *

Next morning in Burbank California

"Chuck wake up honey it's time to wake up," said Sarah. Chuck slowly opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find his wife only about a few inches away from his face. The rays of the radiant sun passed through the curtains slightly illuminated their bedroom; he was able to see her beautiful blonde hair.

"I love you," exclaimed Chuck as he slowly arose from the bed. A smile finds its way to his lip. He couldn't help it, as he reached out his hand to touch her beautiful face.

"I love you too, I am so glad that we are so happily married," Sarah said as she smiled back.

All of a sudden Sarah started to get sick and she rushed to the restroom almost knocking Chuck over. She slammed the door shut and the only sound that could be heard was her throwing up.

"Sarah, honey are you ok?" Asked Chuck out of extreme concern.

"Yeah don't worry I bet I ate something bad last night," she replied as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She opened the door and was greeted by Chuck holding a bottle of Tums and a bottle of water.

"You are so amazing," said Sarah appreciating her husband's concern about her health.

"We should get going we still need to pick up Clara a birthday gift so any ideas what to get a two year old girl for her birthday?" Asked Sarah as she slipped on her navy blue jacket and headed towards the door.

"I have no idea but I bet buymore would have something that intuitive kid would want," joked Chuck as he handed Sarah the car keys.

The couple exchanged another kiss before they left their house, Chuck and Sarah got in their black Porsche and drove to buy more.

* * *

Once they arrived to buy more they were greeted by their best friend Morgan Grimes who has been a store manager for the past three years.

"Welcome to buy more where you can always come back and buy more!"Said Morgan with complete enthusiasm as he welcomed all the customers to the electronic store.

"How's it going for my favorite couple?" Asked Morgan as he noticed that Sarah and Chuck were in his presence.

"All good buddy we just came here to buy Clara a birthday gift," explained Chuck as he began to brainstorm.

"Here you guys try to figure that out I am going to stop by and check on Casey," Sarah said as she slowly walked away.

Chuck and Morgan went back to figuring out what to get Clara until Chuck noticed Sarah was out of earshot. Chuck gently grabbed Morgan pushing him closer.

"Ok buddy I have a deep secret and I need to tell someone before I have a mental breakdown," explained Chuck in a serious tone of voice.

"Sure thing you can trust me I won't tell anyone," promised Morgan. He jokingly motioned his hands as a zipper and ran them across his lips showing his lips are sealed.

"Good I knew I could trust you. I need to figure out some way to tell Sarah that I want her and me to quit being spies. Sooner or later I want to have kids with her and I can't if she gets hurt on a mission, "explained Chuck showing his sincere concern.

"Don't worry Chuck I bet she feels the same way, all you have to do is tell her how you really feel ," Morgan told Chuck as he saw his fiancé Alex parking and heading into the store.

Chuck realized that his bearded buddy was right all he has to do is talk to his wife and she should understand how he feels. Chuck glanced back at Morgan and saw the biggest smile across his face, Chuck knew without a guess that Alex just walked into the store. Chuck nodded his head as he left Morgan and began to search for his missing wife.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah had her own secret, instead of checking on Casey she took the back exit out of buy more and headed to large mart. She entered the giant store and slowly headed towards the pharmacy.

Sarah could see all customers shopping and she was confused why anyone would buy in bulk because really who needs 100 bottles of juice. She could feel herself getting tired already and it is only 11 in the morning.

Once she reached the pharmacy she glanced at the locked cabinet located underneath it. This cabinet held contraception, massage oils and pregnancy tests. Sarah could feel her stomach getting worse again, she was ready to get someone to unlock the cabinet when she felt her phone vibrate within her blue jacket. Sarah quickly pulled it out and saw a text from Casey saying Beckman wants her and Chuck in castle.

"Great I guess I will have to do this another time," said Sarah to herself as she headed to castle.

It took Sarah fifteen minutes to get back to castle and Chuck and Casey were already sitting there waiting.

"It's nice for you to actually stop by agent bartowski," snickered Beckman as she began the mission debriefing

"I need you three to infiltrate a terrorist cell called pinnacle they are located in Hampton Massachusetts. There is speculation that they have a bomb and they plan on using it soon. Time is the essence on this one; you three are the United States only hope." Explained Beckman as she dismissed her team and disconnected her transmission.

"So no stress guys," joked Chuck as he got up from his seat and headed towards the gear room so he could pack.

"I need to talk to Chuck real quick do you mind if I go help Chuck and you pack up the weapons?"Asked Sarah as she decided now is the best time to tell Chuck her secret.

"Sure go ahead just make sure he gets his feelings out now instead of later," grunted Casey as he stormed to the weapon locker.

Sarah walked slowly to where Chuck was packing for the mission. She began to twirl her blonde hair in her fingers as she tried to think. She felt the soft hair within her fingers then she began to twist it more as she got aggravated at herself. "Why can't I be like him I wish it was easier to talk about my feelings as it is for him," whispered Sarah as she reached the room where Chuck was at. She stopped and leaned on the wall next to the open door just staring at her husband admiring how cute and amazing he is.

Chuck saw his wife staring at him from out of the corner of his eye, and he began to think why she wasn't coming in"

"Hey Sarah I think I am almost done packing and I promise I didn't over pack this time," said Chuck with sarcasm trying his best to make her laugh.

"Of course you did you always do and that is one reason why I love you!" Sarah said as she stepped in the room and saw what was in his bag. Ok clothes …good, hygiene products... even better, spy gear ….perfect hey what's this as Sarah dug in the bag and pulled out a pair of nun chucks.

"Oh sorry I just thought since I didn't use them four years ago I was hoping I could now," explained Chuck as he cheeks became a bright red color

"Its ok honey I love you even if you don't use nun chucks," reassured Sarah as she planted a kiss on his lips. Just touching his lips made her eyes tear up just a little bit. "I need to tell him before I over think this," thought Sarah as she held back her tears.

"Chuck I need to talk to you and you might want to sit down," demanded Sarah as she gave him her most serious look.

"Sure thing you can tell me anything," promised Chuck as he took the nearest seat across from Sarah.

"Chuck we have married for a year now and I love every moment of it but I know how much family means to you .I'm sorry this isn't coming out right."

"What's wrong Sarah I really do love you so let me fix whatever is wrong" said Chuck as panicked trying to figure what he did wrong.

"Chuck nothing is wrong and everything is perfect .I think I am…."

* * *

All of a sudden Chuck's phone vibrated within his pocket, he quickly took it out without losing sight of his wife. Chuck looked at his phone and saw he just got an email.

"Sorry to interrupt you like this but I just got an email from Bryce Larkin," explained Chuck as he was confused how.

"Impossible He is dead I released his ashes in Lisbon four years ago," declared Sarah.

Chuck hesitantly opened the email afraid of what he will find; all of a sudden the phone displays the words "The terrible troll raises his sword."

"Sarah this was the same phrase he sent me when he sent me the intersect," said Chuck in his sheepish voice as he became nervous.

"Chuck relax there is no way that the email was sent by Bryce," reassured Sarah as she began to second guess herself.

Chuck quickly typed in, "Attack troll with nasty knife." As soon as he typed in the password his phone started to load up pictures causing Chuck to go into some kind of trance. In ten seconds his phone shut off from data overload freeing Chuck from the trance sending him to the ground.

"Chuck," yelled Sarah as she rushed to her husband's side waiting for him to wake up.

It took Chuck about a minute to wake up; He opened his eyes and saw through his hazy eyesight his wife was sitting right next to him. He opened his eyes and moved his hand towards hers. "Sarah what happened," asked Chuck in complete confusion.

"I have no idea but I think my ex boyfriend sent you an upgrade from beyond his grave." Sarah said as she was amazed that Bryce can still affect her life even after his death.

"I really do hate that guy!" Chuck said as he slowly got up trying to test his strength.

Casey barged through the door and saw the couple just sitting on the floor. "Hey you two I have been waiting for you guys for like ten minutes aren't you done with the emotional stuff," growled Casey.

"Casey, Chuck just received an email from Bryce and we are assuming it was an update," explained Sarah as she stood right next to her husband ready to help him if he falls again.

"We should report to Beckman on the matter at hand before we board the plane," explained Casey as he headed back to the briefing room once again. Casey quickly sent a transmission to Beckman's home computer hoping to attract her attention.

In less than two minutes the monitor flashed on and Beckman's small face was in the middle of screen. "Colonel what do you think you are doing and why are u still in Castle," asked Beckman impatiently.

"General please forgive me, I just thought you want to know that Chuck just received and opened an email that Bryce Larkin sent him," explained Casey.

Before Beckman could respond Chuck and Sarah came slowly through the door. Chuck looked extremely tired and he was very pale. Sarah was right behind him and she looked very concern about her sick husband.

"Chuck, are you ok," asked Beckman with concern. She could see that whatever Chuck saw it messed with his health.

"Yeah I think so, but we need to figure out if Bryce is magically alive or is an attack on the intersect," directed Chuck hoping that Beckman would support his decision.

"Sorry Chuck but I need your team to still report in Hampton Massachusetts, I personally will check up on Bryce and see if it was him that actually sent you that email," Beckman explains as she could see that Chuck was ready to argue with her directive, "It's an order Chuck, just focus on pinnacle and stopping their bombing attempts."

Chuck nodded his head yes but in reality he knew that the only way he would get answers of what just happen to him would be finding the answers himself.


End file.
